I can't live my life waiting for you
by Pretti-Ducki
Summary: All she ever wanted was Harry. When he leaves her standing alone at the dance Hermione decides its time to come to her senses . . .and Harry realizes too late that the one he loves was right before his eyes, always loving him. Read, but preferably review!
1. The 2 G's Graduation and GoodByes

I Can't Live My Life Waiting For You  
  
A/N - I know this plot has probably been used many before, but I hope you give my story a chance.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Two G's - Graduation and Good-Byes  
  
Hermione Granger sat unnoticed in a corner of the Great Hall, watching as Harry danced the night away with Ginny Weasley. Ginny was supposed to be Hermione's best friend. She knew all about her big crush on Harry. So why did she say yes to him when he asked her to the end of the year ball? Tomorrow was graduation - and Hermione had still not told Harry the truth. She had hoped that Harry would come to the ball dateless and she would have time to tell him then. But no, the Great Harry Potter would most definitely not come to the ball alone. Not he.  
  
Neither Ron nor Harry had asked Hermione to dance yet. Sure, a few people had asked her, but not Harry. She only wanted Harry. Couldn't he spare one dance for her? He seemed to be permanently attached to Ginny's hip. It was like she had him on a leash. When a boy fell into Ginny Weasley's clutches there was almost no return.  
  
This was the reason she was quite surprised, surprised but happy, when Harry asked her for a dance. It was the last slow song of the evening, surly he would want to spend it with Ginny?  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I mean you came with Ginny, she is your date, I'm sure you'd rather dance the last dance with her."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Wow Hermione. You're so understanding. Thanks!"  
  
Apparently Ginny had given his leash a tug, deciding that no, she didn't want to share Harry.  
  
"How dare he." Hermione mumbled. She wiped a way a few angry tears and streamed back to the Heads Dormitory, ignoring Ron's questioning look.  
  
~*~  
  
Click. Hermione glanced at her clock, which ticked every hour. It was 2:00 p.m. The dance was over. She heard the common room door crack open and she huddled deeper over the covers. She suspected it was Colin Mackenrow, a Ravenclaw who was head boy. He would leave her alone. They hardly ever talked except when needed. So when her door creaked opened she was quite taken aback.  
  
"Hermione?" A tiny voice whispered. No, this was not Colin.  
  
"Hermione?" The voice said again, a little louder this time, confirming Hermione's suspicions.  
  
"What, Ginny?" She asked nastily. "How did you get in here, anyway?"  
  
"Um Hermione? Being that we're best friends you gave me the password the first day of school." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh. Right. What do you want?" Hermione asked, now embarrassed.  
  
Ginny fumbled around in the darkness, searching for a light. After she found it and turned it on she walked over to Hermione's bed and sat timidly on the edge.  
  
"I guess you're pretty mad at me." She said softly.  
  
"Well spotted." Hermione snapped angrily.  
  
"Look," Ginny started, "I just came here to see if you were ok."  
  
"Oh sure." Hermione responded sarcastically. "I'm ok. After the boy I've liked for 7 years ditches me for my best friend, who also has the reputation of the school slut, oh yes, I'm perfectly OK!"  
  
Ginny's eyes watered.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny could make herself cry on purpose to get whatever she wanted. This worked with most people, but not Hermione. She had known Ginny to long to know whether she was faking or not. Right now she was crying because she wanted Hermione to forgive her.  
  
Then Ginny stood up quickly and said, "You know Hermione, you're not the only one who likes Harry here! Don't assume just because you like him that he isn't going to see other people! And yes, I admit I'm a slut. At least I can get a guy, unlike you. You mope around all the time because of Harry, and you know what? He has yet to realize that you actually even like him!" And with that she stormed out of Hermione's room, slamming the door on her way.  
  
Hermione cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione got up, and walked drowsily into her bathroom. She locked the door behind her and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Just how she would like to start off her graduation day. The ceremony wouldn't be held till 7:00 that night. The rest of the day was free for the students to do whatever they pleased.  
  
"Guess I better get down to breakfast." Hermione mumbled. She slipped into a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt then dragged her tired body down to breakfast.  
  
Once she was in the Great Hall she headed over to her usual seat across from Harry and Ron. She noticed Ginny was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hi, Hermione. What happened last night? Why'd you leave the dance so early?" Ron asked. Ron knew about Hermione liking Harry as well as Ginny knew.  
  
"Just tired I guess. Where's Ginny?" Hermione tried to sound casual but it came out in a sort of squeak.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry stated, "Probably off sulking somewhere."  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "Why?"  
  
Ron laughed, "As we all know, Harry here can't keep a girl for more than one night. He takes them out for a couple dates, gets in a few good snogs, maybe more, then ditches them. Today was Ginny's day to go I guess. It was quite funny actually. She was hitting Harry as hard as she could and screaming at the top of her lungs."  
  
"It was not funny. It hurt. And I can keep a girl for more than a couple days, Ron." Harry snapped, rubbing his shoulder at the memory.  
  
"Name one." Ron said to Harry, which earned him a kick in the shin.  
  
"I'm not answering that." Harry said and turned to Hermione, "So, Mione, how many guys hearts did you win over last night? How many dances did you get?"  
  
Hermione glanced at her plate then back up. "None."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open while Ron looked uncomfortable. For the first few balls of the year he had tried to offer Hermione a dance, but she refused saying she would only accept Harry's offer.  
  
"None?" Harry repeated.  
  
"None."  
  
"Well," Harry said nervously, "why did you let me go back to Ginny last night then?"  
  
"Oh, you actually remember that? You weren't supposed to actually listen." She replied.  
  
"Well, geez Mione, I'm sorry." Harry did look honestly sorry.  
  
"Ok, Harry. There is something I've been meaning to tell you. Do you think you could come on a quick walk with me?" Hermione asked him hopefully.  
  
"Sure Hermione."  
  
Once outside Harry asked, "What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, this isn't easy for me to say. But, I guess it's now or never. Harry, I've loved you ever since I met you. This has been bottled up inside of me forever, and I had to get it out. That's why I left the dance yesterday, because you preferred Ginny to me. That's why I didn't dance with anyone else, I only wanted you. But Harry, I can't live my life waiting for you anymore." Hermione took a deep breath and glanced up into Harry's face.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, his brain at work. How could he never have noticed before? Sure, Hermione was nice, sweet, funny, and yes, Harry thought she was beautiful since she had greatly matured over the years, but she was also his best friend. He assumed that was why he never thought of her romantically. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I don't think of you as more than a friend. I want you to know that I'm always here for you though."  
  
Hermione looked down at the ground. She had been expecting this of course, but somehow it still hurt terribly. "I understand. Do you think we could . . ."  
  
"Could what?"  
  
Hermione took another deep breath. This was even harder for Hermione to say than the first thing. "Do you think we could kiss, just once? I know you don't like me like that, and I'm not expecting any outcome from the kiss, I just need it once. I've been holding onto you for too long, and I feel like this might set me free. But not now. I want it later, before we all leave Hogwarts."  
  
Harry ran a hand threw his hair. She was not asking much, one little kiss. And with the hopeful expression on her face, how could he say no? "Ok, Mione. One kiss."  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that day Hermione was busy slipping into her graduation dress. Everybody was supposed to dress up. Hermione's dress was black and went down to her ankles. It was very low cut in the back. She did up her hair and makeup quickly. She was really hoping that this kiss would show her that Harry really didn't like her.  
  
Once Hermione walked into the Great Hall she took in a small breath. There was Harry, about 5 feet from her talking to Ron. He looked gorgeous in his tux, and his bright green eyes were shining.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron." She said nervously, walking up to them.  
  
"Hi." They said together.  
  
'Wow, she looks good. Suppose she thinks I'm a bad kisser?' Harry found himself thinking as he looked at Hermione. 'Wait, what am I saying? I don't like Hermione that way, so it doesn't matter.'  
  
The night proceeded on, with Dumbledore and various people making speeches. Soon it was all over and the famous trio was left to say their good-byes.  
  
"Ron, um, do you think you could excuse us a second?" Hermione asked, pulling Harry outside.  
  
The two stared at each other for awhile before Hermione said, "Well, I guess we should just do it then."  
  
Harry slowly moved forward as in a trance and bent down to kiss Hermione softly on the lips. Soon he forgot it was Hermione he was kissing, and feeling no resistance from her he deepened the kiss. After a little while they broke apart. Harry was left feeling dazed and confused. It seemed he was being opened to a whole new world, a whole new Hermione. He didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to.  
  
Hermione led him back inside, where she said, "See you guys at the 5 year reunion," gave then each a hug, and disapperated.  
  
Harry and Ron were left standing alone.  
  
"So." Ron asked, "Did you?"  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"Come off it Harry. Did you kiss Mione?" Ron asked half laughing.  
  
"What? She told you about that?" Harry yelped, looking surprised.  
  
"Yeah, mate. She tells me everything. She really liked you, you know." Ron replied.  
  
"Ron." Harry whispered. "I think I love Mione."  
  
A/N - Well, there's my first chapter. Please leave a review, telling me what you think. I want at least a couple reviews before I write anymore! 


	2. The 2 R's Roger and Reunion

I Can't Live My Life Waiting For You  
  
Chapter 1 - The two R's - Roger and Reunion  
  
Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself at Winginton Academy, which is where she had chosen to go to Wizarding College. She had already been their 2 years and she loved it. It was an American school. She got on very nicely with her roommate, Rebecca, and soon the two were the best of friends. Even closer than Hermione had been with Ginny. Hermione found herself telling Becca the whole story of how she always liked Harry.  
  
"Oh my gosh! And he just left you standing there, Liz?" Becca exclaimed. Ever since she had found out Hermione's name was Elizabeth she had gotten everyone to call her Liz.  
  
"Yup. But don't worry. He did give me the kiss I asked for . . .it was spectacular." Hermione said dreamily.  
  
"Liz! Are you sure you're over him?" Becca teased.  
  
"Positive." Hermione responded, even though she wasn't too sure that was her honest answer. "Oh, sorry Bec, no more time to chat. I'm going to the beach with Roger."  
  
And with that all thoughts of Harry were flown out of her head, and ones with Roger in. Roger was a tall, slender, very handsome boy. He had dark blond-brown hair and amazing blue eyes. He was a grade older than Hermione. The two had been going out for four months. He could easily have had any girl in the school, but he had chosen Hermione. Hermione herself was definitely not ugly, she just always put herself down, saying other girls were so much prettier than her, which is not true. Hermione's hair had calmed down and waved a bit, and she had a great body.  
  
Winginton Academy was in California, therefor very close to the beach. Hermione had gotten used to swimming there, after Becca and her other friend Alicia assured her many times that she would not be bitten to death by sharks. The beach was also where she had met Roger for the first time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, Roger!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Roger a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Liz. How have you been?" Roger asked, giving her a big smile.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, just kissed him. "That's how I've been." She responded.  
  
The two picked out their favorite spot on the beach, spread out their blanket and took of their clothes. Hermione was wearing a sleek, black bikini. Roger grinned.  
  
"That suit makes you look so sexy, Lizzie. Hopefully no other guys think so too, I just don't want anyone to steal you from me." Roger said.  
  
Hermione giggled and said, "Oh don't worry about that. You're the only guy in my heart." As soon as she said it she regretted it. What about Harry? She didn't want to think of him now, when she was with Roger, but she couldn't help it. She soon pushed him out of her mind as Roger picked her up and ran with her into the ocean. She kicked and screamed the whole time, but she was having a great time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Liz, here's your mail." Becca said, walking into their bedroom.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
All of the owls that carried mails were sent to the mail room where they deposited the letters they were carrying into the right slots. There was the usual two, one from Harry, one from Ron, and then there was an orange envelope with "Hermione Elizabeth Granger" on the front. She opened this one first.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope this finds you well! Instead of celebrating a 5-year reunion we are going to celebrate a 2-year reunion do to reasons in which I cannot say. I am sorry for the inconvenience. We will be celebrating this occasion at Hogwarts on the 4th of May. Hope to see you there.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione stared at it a moment before picking up Ron's letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hello! I guess you probably got your letter for the reunion by now. Well? Are you coming? I really hope so. I mean, we haven't seen you for 2 years. Harry and I have been so busy with Quidditch and all. I hope some day that you can come see us play. As you know, Harry and I were excepted on the Puddlemere United team last fall and have become big Quidditch stars. I know what you will say to that, how I have such a big ego.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
She smiled. That was exactly what she would have said. She then turned to Harry's letter. Harry's letters were usually short and brief. This one appeared to be no different.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you? How are your studies going? Quidditch is great. You really should come to one of our games; we are the best team out there. I hope to see you at the reunion. I miss you.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
She sighed. What had she expected? Neither of them had ever been good corespondents. She wrote a quick response to them, telling them she would most definitely be at the reunion.  
  
"Liz?" Becca said, poking her head into the room. "Ready to head down for lunch? I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Hermione said, but her mind was elsewhere. She would get to see Harry again. She still had not mentioned the fact that she had a boyfriend - the right time never seemed to come up. 'Well,' She thought, 'I'll have to tell them eventually. I hope they aren't mad at me. Especially Harry. I can't stand when Harry's mad at me . . .'  
  
~*~  
  
"No! This isn't . . ." Hermione started, staring at her reflection. She was wearing jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt.  
  
"Sexy enough?" Becca supplied then snapped her fingers. "I have just the thing."  
  
She rummaged around in the closet until she found what she was looking for. She held up a short jean skirt and a blue tube top (I know this sounds like something Hermione would never wear, but she's in America now! She's changed!).  
  
"This good?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
Hermione eyed it. Harry and Ron hadn't been fully exposed to her "new" look yet. What would they think if she showed up in something like this?  
  
"I guess so." Hermione responded and slipped into the outfit.  
  
After she got the outfit on Becca did her hair. She put it back into a French braid, leaving a few wisps of hair falling down which she curled. Then she put on some light make up.  
  
"Your ready." She said triumphantly.  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror, then smiled, she was satisfied with her look.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Bec. And thanks again, you've been a huge help."  
  
Becca waved her hand and said, "You owe me one. Now get outta here."  
  
~*~  
  
When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall the party seemed to be in full swing already. Music was blaring, people were dancing, eating, and talking. Hermione found herself in a conversation with Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Well, Neville, what have you been doing these past few years?" She asked politely, scanning the room for Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" Neville squealed excitedly. She wrinkled her nose at being called Hermione. She was so used to Liz now. "It's wonderful! Have you heard? Professor Sprout is retiring after this year, and I get to take over her job! Can you believe it? Of course, I can't start right away, they will have someone fill for me. I need to get 1 year of training then I can start! Can you believe it! I'll be a teacher at 20!"  
  
No, Hermione couldn't believe it. Neville, a teacher? And at only 20 years of age? Hermione could tell this was a disaster waiting to happen, but she said, "Neville, that's wonderful! Would you excuse me a moment?"  
  
Then she walked off into the crowd muttering, "He didn't even notice my change in appearance. Too wrapped up in his new job. Suppose I would be too . . ." And that's when she spotted him. Harry. Standing 10 feet away talking to Pavarti Patil.  
  
Pavarti tapped his shoulder and pointed at me. A smile lit Harry's features. He excused himself from Pavarti and walked over to me, grabbing me in a big hug.  
  
"Mione! You look great! Great outfit!" he said happily, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
My heart soared. Then I remembered Roger. I couldn't let one little kiss on the cheek bring back old feelings.  
  
"Where's Ron?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, last I saw him, he was off with Lavendar Brown. Probably off for a snog, he is. He's quite the womanizer now, Hermione." Harry said, grinning.  
  
"That's our Ron." Hermione said back, smiling. "Why don't we try and find him?"  
  
So off they went in search of Ron. When they found him he was indeed snogging Lavendar Brown. When he saw Harry and Hermione watching them with amused looks on their faces he pushed Lavendar off him and grabbed Hermione in a hug.  
  
The three headed back inside and claimed a table as the floor was being cleared for dancing.  
  
"So, you boys, have any special ladies in your life lately?" Hermione asked conversationally.  
  
Harry snorted, "Sure, Ron has plenty. He has a new one every night. They make quite a racket."  
  
Ron spat out his punch. "Harry!" He exclaimed causing Hermione to laugh.  
  
"What about you? Any men in your life?" Ron asked, hasty to get the subject off himself.  
  
Hermione hesitated then replied, "Well, yes actually. I have a boyfriend. His name is Roger."  
  
Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, shocked.  
  
Hermione thought they were mad at her until Ron said, "That's great for you, Mione!"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah. That's . . .nice. Could I talk to you outside, Hermione?"  
  
"Sure." She responded and the two walked outside, telling Ron they'd be right back.  
  
They settled themselves on a bench and Harry started, "This is hard for me too say . . ."  
  
"Now, doesn't that sound familiar?" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Hermione! I'm serious. I made a mistake 2 years ago when I let you get away from me."  
  
Harry watched as a few different emotions played over Hermione's face. Happiness, anger, and then they settled on sad.  
  
"What are you saying, exactly?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm saying I loved you and I didn't realize it. I'm hoping it's not too late." Harry looked at her hopefully.  
  
Hermione frowned. "It is a little late, Harry. I'm dating someone else now."  
  
Harry jumped up, now angry. "What, are you saying someone you just met means more to you than someone you met 9 years ago? I've been waiting 2 years to see you and tell you how I feel, and I get greeted with this? Denial, and you telling me you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Now Hermione jumped up, angry as well. "Don't even!" She yelled. "Don't even tell me you've been waiting for me, Harry! Because I waited 7 years and 2 years is nothing to 7! 7 years, you never noticed me. Half the time you walked away. I hated seeing you with other women, but I didn't blow up, get mad! It's a little late-  
  
Someone putting their hand over her mouth cut off Hermione and then there was a "pop!" and they were gone.  
  
Harry lunged forward to attack the black figure but it was too late. Hermione was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the Great Hall was chaos. Death Eaters had somehow gotten inside Hogwarts. They were shooting killing curses every which way. There were screams of agony and pain, but what was heard above all was the sound of an evil, maniac laugh from a man standing in the middle of it all.  
  
A/N - Well, here is the second chapter. Who is the black figure! Muwhahaha! Review or you will never find out! I also want to say thank you to my reviewers harryfanatic, wishful thinking, hannah, Lily, Bookworm13579, Nyka, GryffindorGirlie and Annie. If I missed you its because you reviewed the first chapter after I uploaded the 2nd, and it just wasn't up yet. So I'm sorry if I forgot anybody! Also, check out my other stories, Being Harry Potter (4th chap up) and The Face That He Can't Forget (6th chap in progress!) 


	3. The 2 A's Aftermath and Anger

I can't live my life waiting for you  
  
A/N - OoTP spoilers in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3 - The 2 A's - Aftermath and Anger  
  
Harry Potter flew into the night, a lone, dark cloud in the sky.  
  
It had been 2 weeks since the night of the reunion. Dumbledore had forbidden Harry to look for Hermione.  
  
**  
  
"It's all a trap Harry." He had said that night. "They know Hermione is your most prized possession. We will leave the finding of Hermione up to me and more older wizards."  
  
**  
  
"Yeah," Harry muttered, "good job their doing of finding her."  
  
He landed softly in front of Hogsmeade Cemetery and leaned his broom against the hard brick wall. He walked threw the swinging iron gates, thinking of what a creepy place it was.  
  
Harry walked towards the back of the cemetery, where just a few days ago 53 people had been buried there. 53 Hogwarts students.  
  
The Death Eaters had killed them the night of the reunion. Half of them were Gryffindors. None were Slytherins.  
  
'Big surprise there.' Harry found himself thinking.  
  
Once he was back where the Hogwarts students had been buried he walked among the gravestones, passing by names of people whom he had known for 9 years. There was Lavendar Brown, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, and Hannah Abbott. And many more.  
  
He stopped when he came to the gravestone with "Ronald Weasley" on it.  
  
"Ron." He whispered, touching the gravestone. He stood on the freshly turned earth, suddenly creeped out knowing that he was standing on the dead body of his best friend.  
  
He didn't jump off of the mound of earth though, as many people would have done. He sat down, staring at the gravestone for the longest time.  
  
"What's it like up there, Ron?" Harry whispered, looking up into the sky.  
  
He could almost see Ron's head up in the sky saying back to him, "It's bloody brilliant! I can get all the chocolate frogs I want! Don't worry though mate, it's not like I'll never see you again . . ."  
  
Harry glanced at the gravestone next to him. It was marked "Ginny Weasley". Had Ginny been at the reunion? 'Yes,' Harry thought, 'she was there. She came with Ron. Had something important to tell Hermione . . ."  
  
Thinking about Ron, Ginny, and all the others made him think of a story Aunt Petunia had told him about. 'So Young To Die' had been the name. Aunt Petunia had often told Harry about all the books that she read, considering nobody else would listen. He was more than happy to listen; it was the one time she wasn't yelling at him.  
  
"You really were all so young to die." Harry murmured glancing around at what was left of his friends.  
  
Suddenly he stood up, white with rage, and yelled at the sky, "WHY DID YOU ALL HAVE TO DIE? YOU COULD HAVE DIVED OUT OF THE WAY! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! WHY DID YOU LET THE DEATH EATERS KILL YOU ALL? YOU WERE ALL I HAD! WHY! WHY! WHY!"  
  
Exhausted from yelling, Harry laid down on the ground, beating it with his fists, repeatedly saying, "Why? Why? Why?" Over and over again. He knew it was childish to act this way, though he felt he had the right to be angry.  
  
One of his best friends was dead, and the other was missing. Who was Harry to turn to?  
  
"I've got nobody," Harry said aloud. "Nobody at all to care about me anymore. All the family I had is gone. And all my friends, too."  
  
Saying this made Harry even madder, as it brought back memories of Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry wondered aloud, glancing at the sky. "Are you up there too?"  
  
Just as he had pictured Ron, he pictured Sirius.  
  
"Hold on there, Harry. Don't do anything to rash." The pictured Sirius said.  
  
'Everyone is always telling me what to do,' Harry thought, still angry. 'First Dumbledore, and now Sirius. How can they expect me to sit around and not do nothing while the last shred of hope I have is missing?"  
  
Harry knew he shouldn't say this. Sirius hadn't even really told him that. He was just picturing what he knew they would say.  
  
Deciding that he would not sit around anymore he stood up and whispered to the gravestones, "I'll never forget you guys. I'm going to get those Death Eaters back for you."  
  
And with a last glance at Ron and Ginny's gravestones he fled out of the Cemetery, a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
One again Harry Potter was a single dark cloud in the sky.  
  
A/N - Well, here is the 3rd chapter. I dunno why I decided to write it. It's kind of a weird chapter in a way, don't you all think? I sort of like it, but it all depends on what you guys think! Thanks to Snape's Faery, Anonymous9, and luvinhary4eva122 for reviewing the 2nd chappie! Even if they are bad reviews or criticism, I want to hear it anyway! If I didn't mention your name I'm sorry! It's probably because you reviewed when I already updated the 3rd chap, but it just wasn't up yet. (Ok, I'm going to stop saying that now at the end of my author's notes, you know now!) 


	4. The 2 C's Catlike and Commitment

I can't live my life waiting for you  
  
A/N - I haven't been updating any of my stories lately, sorry! But here is the 4th chapter, hope you like it. Also, there might be a few OoTP spoilers in this chapter. Just little ones, a few things you might not understand unless you've read the book.  
  
Chapter 4 - Catlike and Commitment  
  
"Harry. Harry, wake up. I need to speak to you."  
  
After leaving the graveyard last night, Harry had just flown around in the night sky before going to a pub and getting pretty drunk. He was also tired and did not want to talk to who ever was calling his name.  
  
He groggily lifted his head off his coach that was in his flat too look at the fire. It was Dumbledore's head. Next, he glanced at the clock. 6:00 a.m.! What the hell did Dumbledore want at 6:00 in the morning?  
  
"Go way." He answered Dumbledore's call.  
  
"Ok, Harry. I guess news of Hermione is not that important to you. Good day."  
  
Harry's head shot up and he yelled, "What? News of Hermione? Why didn't you say so!"  
  
His head hurt terribly but he chose to ignore it.  
  
"Tell me where she is." Harry said, standing up and grabbing his wand.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he replied, "Calm down, Harry. She is safe and you will be able to see her soon enough. Would you mind terribly if I just apparated here? My knees are starting to hurt terribly much as I imagine your head is. Well, after all that drinking last night . . ."  
  
Harry glared and said, "Sure."  
  
Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire and then there was a pop and he was right beside Harry.  
  
"Hello again." He said pleasantly.  
  
Harry nodded and led Dumbledore to his flat's tiny kitchen. He and Ron had chosen to buy a flat together so they had always hated their small kitchen, but now that he was gone there was no reason to hate it . . .  
  
After they were both seated Harry said, "Now, please Dumbledore, just tell me everything. You don't know how it's been . . ."  
  
"Oh, believe me Harry, I know. You must remember it was not only Hermione who was in trouble. Many were worse off than her, dead. Killed. You were not the only one who was feeling down. I assure you, I know how it's been."  
  
Harry nodded. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Now, Harry, we have located Hermione. Actually, and don't be angry by this Harry, we have known where she was all along."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me? Why?" He was too stunned to be angry. "You let me worry about her, when I didn't need to? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Dumbledore took off his glasses and wiped then on his cloak before responding. "We, or I, thought it was best. Yes, I let you worry. But something was telling me that you weren't supposed to know where she was . . .a voice in my head."  
  
Harry now was angry. It had finally sunk in. Dumbledore had been lying. The whole time he knew where Hermione was, but he had pretended not too. Why?  
  
Harry opened his mouth and closed it. He had so many questions. So many . . . Ron . . . Hermione . . .  
  
"Hermione is with Roger, Harry."  
  
Harry's mind whirled as he tried to remember who Roger was. Then it hit him. Roger. Hermione's boyfriend.  
  
"Her boyfriend?" He snarled.  
  
Dumbledore coughed. "Well, no. Not her boyfriend. Not really."  
  
"What do you mean, not her boyfriend? She told me that he was! Me and Ron . . ."  
  
"She thought he was. Roger is really Alastor Moody. See, Harry, Voldemort and the Death Eaters are not only after you . . .they are after you AND Hermione. We sent Alastor too the school Hermione was attending to become, her, eh, boyfriend as you say. Too protect her."  
  
"How did he make himself look different, then?" Harry asked. He was so confused about everything.  
  
"Remember Tonks, Harry?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded. He remembered. He knew. Wait . . . "So Hermione was dating Mad Eye Moody?" This sounded so funny at the time that Harry couldn't help but laugh. Hysterically.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter, Harry." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
Harry gulped and nodded. "I know . . .I think I'm a bit . . .well last night . . .you have a hangover potion?" Was all he could manage to get out before he passed out.  
  
It was just too much, to overwhelming . . .  
  
*  
  
Later on in the day Harry was awoken by someone playing with his hair. He opened his eyes and found Hermione staring back at him.  
  
"Hermione!" He yelped, out of surprise and happiness.  
  
"Shh." She responded, kissing his forehead. "How are you feeling? I imagine you had quite a shock earlier."  
  
"Damn right." He replied, then grinned. "Imagine you did, too. Dating Moody . . ."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "As if I knew! Believe me, when I found out, I threw up!" She grimaced.  
  
Harry sat up and glanced around. He found himself in an unfamiliar room. He was lying on a white coach.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore's house. For the meeting."  
  
"What?" Harry said, dumbfounded.  
  
She grinned. "I know. I always thought Dumbledore lived at Hogwarts . . .actually, he lives in a nice house in a muggle neighborhood. Who would have known." She grinned. "It is quite nice though."  
  
Harry grinned too and hugged Hermione. "I'm so happy your back." He said into her hair. He could tell she was smiling.  
  
"Do you know how worried I was about you?" He said accusingly.  
  
She nodded her head. "I wanted to tell you, oh, I really did. I felt horrible the way we departed. I was scared for life till I found out it was Roger I was with. He wouldn't let me tell you! Or, really, Alastor wouldn't. He said we had too wait."  
  
Harry nodded, then asked, "What meeting?" He had so many questions lately.  
  
"Dunno. Dumbledore just wants to meet with us and some other people to tell us about something." She replied, shrugging.  
  
"What other people? And when is the meeting?"  
  
Hermione laughed and held up her hands. "Hey, I don't know any more than you do! All I know is that the meeting is in a few hours. And you really should go clean up. Er, I mean . . .shower . . .yeah, you know." She blushed. She was quite pretty when she blushed.  
  
He glanced down at himself. He did need to be cleaned up a little. "Okay, see you at the meeting then."  
  
Hermione kissed him then.  
  
*  
  
'Some people' wouldn't really describe how many people attended the meeting.  
  
It was held in Dumbledore's library, which was the largest room in his home, equipped with 10 library tables and all the books you could imagine. There was about . . . oh, thirty, forty people there. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, feeling very uncomfortable. They were the youngest there! Every one else was an Order member.  
  
"Welcome, everyone. Tonight you all know what we are here to discuss. Harry and Hermione and the war." Dumbledore said in a rather powerful voice to all that were seated.  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. They were the reason of the meeting? And what war?  
  
"The war! Harry, Hermione, the war. You don't know about it yet, but we have to attack. Death Eaters are killing Hogwarts students and people! We will no longer sit back and let them do it. We are forming an army and next month, we will attack. We have located the position of Voldemort, which will remain a secret until the time is right. There is also more, which nobody here knows . . .two very important secrets . . .which will now be revealed to you." Dumbledore roared.  
  
Then there was a knock on the library door.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "And here is secret number one."  
  
The door opened, and Draco Malfoy walked in.  
  
"What the hell?!" Harry and Hermione chorused together.  
  
"Harry. Hermione." Dumbledore said warningly. "Draco here, is our spy. He has made a commitment to us, as every else here has. As you know, or maybe you don't, he is a . . .er, Death Eater. Though a good one. He is a spy for our side, the good side. He is getting us very important information."  
  
Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, and when Harry looked back to where Draco had been standing, he saw that he wasn't there anymore but sitting right beside him!  
  
'He sneaked into that chair very catlike,' Harry thought, not very comfortable with Malfoy being on their 'side'.  
  
"And the second?" Hermione called at last, breaking the moment of silence.  
  
"Second, what, Hermione dear?" Dumbledore asked kindly, as though Hermione was a child.  
  
She wrinkled her nose and responded, "The second secret."  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, "it will be here after dinner. Now, until then, we must continue with our discussion! About the war!" He was back to his harsh, war-sounding voice (A/N - war-sounding voice? lol! Well, I think you get what I mean!).  
  
"You see, Harry, Hermione, Voldemort has had his eye on the both of you for a long time. You two are the reason we had the reunion earlier than usual. Voldemort knew about it, so we had it in advance so that he wouldn't be able to . . . attack during it. Somehow, he did. His plan, according to Draco, our spy, was too take Hermione, and he would have her, and that would cause Harry to come after her. Then he would have you both. Only once we saw the Death Eaters there Alastor was informed and rescued Hermione before anyone else could get her."  
  
There was another silence. Dumbledore went on.  
  
"We need to protect you two." He motioned to Harry and Hermione. "Alastor is allowing you two to stay at his house, which, I assure you, is highly protected. Alastor might not always be around, but . . .there are certain things at his house that will protect you. You are also going to have a secret keeper, whom you will meet later on. Now, meeting is over. Everyone, apparate safely!"  
  
With that there were 'pops' all over the place of people apparating away from Dumbledore's house.  
  
"Dinner?" Dumbledore asked them both. He was back to his gentle, kind sounding voice.  
  
"Yes." Harry said, and they all went into Dumbledore's kitchen.  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"Dumbledore is fine Hermione, or Albus." He responded and she blushed.  
  
"Ah, ok . . .Albus, er Dumbledore. Do you have any house elves here?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and Harry rolled his eyes. Yep, she was still at it.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. Just Tufty. And, he does get paid and every other weekend off." Dumbledore assured her.  
  
Hermione nodded and sat at the table. Harry sat down beside her and Dumbledore sat across from them.  
  
"Another guest will be joining us shortly, your secret keeper and the other secret. Two in one. Oh, thank you Tufty." Dumbledore said as the little elf put juice, a roast ham, corn, and other foods down in front of them. That's when the doorbell chimed.  
  
"I'll be getting that." Tufty said in a squeaky little voice.  
  
Dumbledore rose, "This may come as a bit of a shock to the both of you." He warned.  
  
Tufty returned and said, "He has arrived, Mr. Dumbledore, sir."  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore said then turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Harry, Hermione, meet your secret keeper . . ."  
  
A tall red haired boy there age appeared in the doorway.  
  
" . . . Ronald Weasley."  
  
A/N - Oh, don't you hate me for leaving a cliffhanger? Haha! What is Ron doing alive? When will the war be? What will happen with Harry and Hermione alone at Moody's house? Review to find out!  
  
---PrEtTi DuCkI--- 


	5. The 1 T Truth or Dare

I can't live my life waiting for you  
  
A/N - Omg . I haven't updated for a long time! Thanks to all you awesome reviewers . . . this is my most reviewed story yet. Anyway, sorry for the delay, and onto the chapter! (Also, I couldn't think of two T words that went with this chapter! Oh well!)  
  
Chapter 5 - The 1 T - Truth or Dare  
  
"Ron?!" Hermione shrieked and her first instinct was to run and hug him. But, suddenly, she was angry . . .Ron was alive . . .but why?  
  
"Hi guys." He said in a would-be-casual voice. He was shifting his feet around so Harry and Hermione could sense he was nervous.  
  
"What's this all about?! You're supposed to be dead!" Harry accused Ron.  
  
"Thanks for the warm welcome," Ron said, frowning slightly.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, now. If we could all just have a seat, I'll explain everything."  
  
Hermione stared in disbelief. "You had us thinking Ron, who was our best friend, was dead, and now you expect us to act like everything is hunky-dory?"  
  
"Was?" Ron muttering, frowning yet again. He seemed on edge.  
  
"Just take a seat. Please." Dumbledore said again, and sat down himself this time. "You are dismissed, Tufty."  
  
Ron sat down next to Dumbledore and Harry sat across from him. Hermione, finally, took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Now, tell us what is going on here!" Harry rumbled.  
  
"After I tell you what I am about to tell you, you have every right to be angry with me." Dumbledore said to Harry and Hermione who chose not to respond.  
  
"Ron, here, is not dead, as you see. Neville Longbottom is."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Neville didn't die."  
  
"Yes, Hermione. Neville, sadly enough, is gone."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, never more confused in his life. "Explanation please?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to Ron. "Ron, here, will be giving you that."  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "You see, guys, I've been undercover for quite some time now. Dumbledore thought that to get to you two, Voldemort might use me as . . .er, bait. I have been taking a Poly Juice Potion (sp?) for the past 2 weeks to pose as Neville Longbottom, and he has been doing the same. When I supposedly "died" the night of the attack, it was Neville in my body."  
  
Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. "Neville?" She whispered sadly.  
  
Ron nodded. "He said he was willing to give his life for you two."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry said a bit harshly.  
  
Ron winced. Hermione supposed this was why he had been acting pretty jittery earlier.  
  
"I couldn't." He said simply. "Everyone had to act as natural as usual."  
  
Hermione got up and hugged Ron. "I'm so sorry . . ." She whispered. "We were so sad . . ."  
  
Ron hugged her back and looked questioningly at Harry.  
  
Harry got up and shook Ron's hand. "Best mates forever, Ron, you know that."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands like a little boy. "Splendid. All is settled, then. Ron is your secret keeper, you know how it works. Are you ready to eat, and then head over to Moody's? Ron and I have some different business to attend too, so he won't be there tonight."  
  
Everyone nodded, Ron looking extremely relieved.  
  
Later on that night Harry, Ron, and Hermione were saying their good- byes infront of Moody's tottery old house.  
  
"I know it doesn't look like much but wait till you see the inside." With that Dumbledore tossed a key to Harry, winked, and disapperated with Ron.  
  
Harry raised his eyes. "I've never been more confused in all my life."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe Neville's dead. So tragic."  
  
"Well," Harry said, "Who would you rather be dead? Neville or Ron?"  
  
"Harry that's a horrid question! Neither of them! Now lets get inside, it's freezing out here!"  
  
Harry and Hermione walked up the short walk to Moody's front door and Harry inserted the key.  
  
He was quite surprised when the door squeaked, "Name, please."  
  
"Er, Harry Potter."  
  
"Enter." The voice said.  
  
When Hermione tried to walk in behind him a metal arm swang out and grabbed hers, causing her to scream.  
  
"Name! Or no entrance!" The mechanical voice rasped loudly.  
  
"H-Hermione." She stuttered and the arm loosened its hold.  
  
"C'mon." Harry said and they walked into the house.  
  
Hermione gasped. It was so big and beautiful. It looked nothing like the outside.  
  
She then followed Harry into the spacious Spanish kitchen.  
  
"Where's the grub!" He exclaimed in a booming voice.  
  
"We just ate! I'm going to find my room."  
  
Hermione headed upstairs, humming a tune. All seemed right now. Ron was back. She was alone with Harry. She was - wait. Her mind rewound. 'Alone with Harry. Alone.' She grinned.  
  
Once she got up the stairs she saw a door marked 'Harry' and a door marked 'Hermione'. She opened the door and gaped again.  
  
Her room was decorated in all Lilac colored things. The bedspread was Lilac, the curtains were Lilac, and everything was Lilac colored. It was certainly gorgeous.  
  
She laid down on the bed and before she knew it she was nodding off.  
  
"Knock! Knock!"  
  
'Hmm?' Hermione's mind seemed to say.  
  
"Open up Mione!"  
  
"Coming, coming ." Hermione mumbled.  
  
She opened the door and was pleased to see Harry standing there with two cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"Yum!" She exclaimed and opened the door wider, allowing him entrance.  
  
"Enter!" She said in a squeaky imitation of the front door, making Harry laugh.  
  
Then they sat on the bed together.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hmm. Know any games we could play or something?"  
  
"Truth or Dare." Hermione replied devilishly.  
  
Harry cracked a grin. "You go first, then."  
  
"Alright. Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Hermione asked him slyly.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" He asked her back.  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
"Ok," Harry, said, "I am not."  
  
He blushed. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Your turn." She muttered.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth." Hermione said.  
  
"Are YOU a virgin?" He smirked. He thought he already knew the answer . . .  
  
"Yes." She said. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I think I'll go with truth again." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who what?" Harry was confused AGAIN. He really didn't like being confused so much.  
  
"Who was your first?"  
  
Harry blushed yet again. "Luna."  
  
"Loony Lovegood?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whoa!" Hermione squeaked and then burst into fits of laughter . . .imagine! Harry and Loony Lovegood!  
  
"My turn." He said grouchily. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Hmm. I'll be wild. Dare."  
  
'You wanna be wild, huh?' He thought. "Kiss me." Then he blushed, that was the first thing that had popped out of his mouth.  
  
"Kiss you?" She stuttered, staring into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
She leaned in . . .and kissed him. Softly, at first, and them she went deeper.  
  
Harry was shocked. His mind was going crazy. Where had she learned to kiss like this? Suddenly, he felt a hard feeling between his legs and he knew he had to get out of there before something happened that he wasn't ready for.  
  
He broke the kiss as naturally as he could and whispered, "Night, Mione."  
  
"Night." She whispered breathlessly.  
  
Harry walked out and closed the door.  
  
"I love you . . ." He whispered threw the door, so quietly he was positive that Hermione hadn't heard him. He didn't know if he wanted her to.  
  
" . . . I always have."  
  
A/N - What do you think? HMMM! Not much action between Harry and Hermione, there, but this is only rated . . .what, PG? Leave a review! I love them so much!  
  
---PrEtTi DuCkI--- 


	6. The 1 R Recruiting!

I can't live my life waiting for you  
  
A/N – Wow! It's been awhile! Do you all hate me? For not updating so soon? I know I would, I hate when authors don't update and then I go and not update! I've been really busy with school and things. Or maybe it's because I'm just lazy. You decide ;)  
  
Chapter 6 – The 1 R- Recruiting  
  
The next morning Hermione opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. She sat up, and glanced around. 'Where am I?' She wondered, taking in all her surroundings. 'Everything's...lilac!' Then she remembered: Moody's house. With Harry alone. Truth or Dare.  
  
All these things came rushing back to her and she blushed, remembering Harry's kiss. 'But I don't have feelings for him anymore. I'm over that. Right?'  
  
She got up and headed into her bathroom, her very own bathroom to shower and get all pretty for Harry.  
  
*  
  
In the next room over Harry was just waking up. He rolled over and grinned. He'd been dreaming about Hermione.  
  
Harry stood up and yawned. He was in a good mood. He was alone with Hermione, what could be better? Not only that, he had just found out his best friend wasn't dead. Oh, sure, he was terribly sorry about Neville, but he had to admit he would choose Ron to live any day over Neville.  
  
Harry showered and then wandered downstairs, where he saw Hermione sitting at the table dressed in capri pants and a light yellow tee shirt. She was sipping a cup of coffee and reading Hogwarts: A history. He grinned. 'Some things never change."  
  
"Hey, Herm. Sleep well?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I did. For about the first time in two weeks. What about you?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, me too. Hey, is there any more of that coffee left?"  
  
"Sure," She replied, "Sit down, I'll get you a cup."  
  
Harry sat down and Hermione stood up to get the coffee. That's when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it, Harry!" Hermione called happily rushing to the door.  
  
She opened it up to see Ron standing there.  
  
"Ron! Come in! Come in!" She said.  
  
"Hi, Mione. Thanks." He replied tiredly.  
  
Hermione glanced at him curiously. Why did he seem so sad?  
  
"Ron?" She asked timidly, "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Oh, no not at all Mione! My sister is dead, and I'm in the worst position ever. Yeah, things are great in my life right now." He said angrily. Then he let out a long breath, and took a look at Hermione's shocked face. "Sorry, Mione. It's just been hard, you know? Keeping this secret, and now being your secret keeper. I'm just . . . run down. Don't take anything I say to personally."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's more like the Ron I know. Hot-tempered. But that's what I like about you. And I'm awfully sorry about Ginny. It's terrible."  
  
He just nodded and they walked in to the kitchen. Harry jumped up and slapped Ron's back.  
  
"Hey, mate! What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Not much, I have some business to cover with you two though." Ron replied.  
  
Hermione brought Ron and Harry both a cup of coffee over to the table and they all sat down, Harry and Hermione looking at Ron curiously.  
  
"Well . . .you all heard Dumbledore's war speech yesterday, right?" He started.  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded so Ron continued.  
  
"Yes. Well. Of course, it's too be taken seriously. There really is going to be a war. The only problem is we don't have that many wizards who are willing to help. It was Dumbledore's idea to recruit some of our fellow classmates. I have a list here, do you two think you could do that for me? You just have to apparate to their houses and basically explain what's going on."  
  
Hermione nodded and said, "Of course we will Ron. You know that. Will you be coming with us?"  
  
"No. How could I? Don't you think that Voldemort knows that I am your secret keeper? He knows, let me tell you. He'll be searching. I can't be out in broad daylight with you two at all. And you two will be being closely watched at all times, of course." Ron said. Then he glanced down at his watch. "Oops, I'm going to be late for a meeting I have with Moody. I'll be back here tonight to check up on your progress, ok?" He drank the last few dregs of his cold coffee and then he was gone.  
  
"Wow," Harry said, glancing over at Hermione. "Ron's become so serious."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know . . . I know."  
  
*  
  
"Padma Patil and Seamus Finnigan." Hermione said, glancing down at the list. "Their first on here. Hey, look! It also gives us information about them."  
  
Harry glanced down at the list and read:  
  
Padma Patil: Age 19. Married to Seamus Finnigan at age 18. Occupation: Auror.  
  
Seamus Finnigan: Age 20. Married to Padma Patil at age 18. Occupation: Auror.  
  
"I didn't know either of them were auror's!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Me either. Well, life is full of surprises, don't you think?" Hermione said absently.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Harry said softly, glancing at Hermione.  
  
Then the two of them apparated to the Finnigan's house, which was in a wizarding neighborhood close to Diagon Alley.  
  
They found themselves in front of medium sized house, with lots of flowers in the front. Hermione smirked, 'That's definitely Padma's doing.'  
  
"Well, let's go . . .have a chat with the Finnigan family, shall we?" Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand and walking up the drive.  
  
This surprised Hermione, but in a pleasant way.  
  
They both stopped at the door.  
  
"You knock." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so Granger. You knock." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"No way, Potter, you knock!" Hermione said, giggling.  
  
"Well one of you knock, before the people living here hear you!" Came a playful voice. They both looked around and saw Padma walking around from the back of her house. She had on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt on, both were covered with dirt.  
  
"Padma! Hi! How are you, since, well, you know?" Hermione said as Padma came up to them.  
  
"Oh, me and Seamus are doing pretty good. Excuse my outfit, please," She said giggling, "I was just out back planting some flowers. Seamus said I overdo it with the flowers, but I don't think so, do you?" Padma said happily.  
  
"Oh . . .not at all." Harry said trying to hide his smile.  
  
Hermione just nodded in agreement, she couldn't say anything or else she might laugh.  
  
"Oh! What bad manners I have! You two, come on in, let's go see Seamus and Amanda."  
  
"Amanda?" Hermione questioned politely, following Padma into her house.  
  
"Yes, she's my daughter. She's two years old. Seamus and I adopted her after we got married." Padma explained.  
  
Harry and Hermione settled on to the couch and Padma went upstairs to get Seamus and Amanda.  
  
Seamus came running down the stairs, "Harry! Hey, mate, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, man," Harry said, clapping Seamus on the back. (A/N- sorry . . .but what is it with boys doing that?! Hehe!)  
  
Padma came back down the stairs more slowly, carrying a little girl with blonde hair and big, blue eyes.  
  
"She's very shy," Padma said as Amanda buried her face in Padma's shirt.  
  
Everybody sat down and Seamus said, "So, Harry, Hermione, what are you two doing here?"  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, and then started off on the story. Padma and Seamus listened closely, and in the end agreed to help.  
  
"In fact," Padma said, "How about you two give me half of that list and we can talk to some of these people? Take a load off your shoulders."  
  
"Yeah," Seamus agreed.  
  
"That would be great!" Hermione said happily. "Oh, and come to Dumbledore's house tomorrow for a meeting about the war. It will explain everything Harry and I couldn't."  
  
Harry and Hermione told them how to get to Dumbledore's house, said their good-byes, and left to find more recruits.  
  
The recruits ranged from Fred and George Weasley to Blaise Zabini (excuse my spelling, here please! Thanks!).  
  
At the end of the day Harry and Hermione were positively beat, and by the end of their recruiting session, they went back to Moody's house and promptly feel asleep together on Moody's couch, totally forgetting that Ron was coming to check up on them.  
  
*  
  
When Ron did come to check up on them, it was a site too see. Harry and Hermione on the couch and legs every which way.  
  
"I knew it," whispered Ron, "I knew it."  
  
He chuckled and let them be, leaving them a note reminding them about the meeting the next day and then he was off, he didn't want to disturb them when they looked so . . . comfortable.  
  
*  
  
A/N – My first update in a long time! Sorry if I'm a little rusty! Leave a review!  
  
MuCh lUv, P.D* 


End file.
